1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating hip fractures, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reducing femoral fractures utilizing a minimally invasive procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current procedures utilized to reduce hip fractures generally utilize a side plate and hip screw combination, i.e., a bone plate affixed to a lateral aspect of the femur and having a hip screw operably connected thereto, with the hip screw extending into the femoral head. To properly implant the bone plate and hip screw, a surgeon must dissect an amount of muscle to expose the femur and operably attach the bone plate to the femur. In particular, the bone plate and hip screw combination surgery typically requires an incision of about 10-12 cm through the skin and muscle, for example, the quadriceps, to expose the femur. While this approach provides surgeons with an excellent view of the femoral bone surface, a more minimally invasive procedure is desired.